1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved emergency axle apparatus wherein the same is arranged for temporary securement to a trailer for support of the trailer to permit temporary transport thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The breakage and associated breakdown of conventional trailer apparatus, particularly such as boat trailers and the like that are loaded, requires the elaborate and expensive unloading of such trailer structure permitting the transport of the trailer for subsequent repair. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an axle structure arranged for temporary securement to a trailer to accommodate support and transport of the trailer for subsequent repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,856 to Ronne; U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,183 to Moss; U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,008 to Silva, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,921 to Ryden are examples of tow dollies for wheeled vehicles as utilized in the prior art to permit the transport of disabled trailers and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved emergency axle apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to accommodate the transport of a trailer structure for repair and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.